Blood Cupid
by Metal Ikarus
Summary: Milo deseja se tornar um Caçador de Vampiros. Mas pra isso ele tem de matar uma vampira doidinha da silva! Presente de aniversário um pouco atrasado pra Stella-chan. OCC. UA. Totalmente sem noção. Espero que goste Stella-chan!


**Disclaymer: **Saint Seiya do Kurumada. Dinheiro do Kurumada. O que eu ganho? Satisfação de escrever... n.n

Bom... Aniversário da Stella chegou... Três aniversários no mês... Ô trabalheira... x.x

Mas antes... Mil perdões por ter chegado atrasado Stella-chan... x.x

Foi osso pensar em alguma coisa pra sua fic Stella-chan. Aí decidi escrever uma história baseada em um mangá que eu comprei e que infelizemente não vi muita graça. O mangá é engraçado e tal, mas não é meu tipo de mangá. Chama-se Rosario + Vampire com um pouquinho de Vampire Knight (Passado pela Toriyama Hikari. Arigatou Ju!).

Esta fic não será uma song-fic nem uma one-shot. Por que eu não sei... x.x

Ikarus-sama produções apresenta...

**Um presente pra Stella – Blood Cupid**

Um casarão velho numa rua escura. Caindo aos pedaços. Um jovem de sobre-tudo se aproxima. Cabelos longos e ondulados. Olhar feroz.

-Meu nome é Milo. Eu sou um caçador de vampiros. Ou melhor... Um aspirante a caçador de vampiros. Depois que meus pais foram mortos por vampiros, eu adotei um lema. Vampiro bom é vampiro morto.

-E aqui estou. Num casarão antigo, onde dizem ser uma toca de vampiros. Eu preciso matar um vampiro hoje, ou não serei aceito como caçador oficial de vampiros oficial na guilda de caçadores. E aqui vou eu. Checando equipamento de caçador de vampiros. Estaca. Água benta. Crucifixo. Alho. Tudo aqui!

-Primeiro, eu arrombo a porta... 'O.O'

A porta desaba no chão de tão podre.

-Mas que droga! Se tem um vampiro aqui ele já acordou com o barulho! Eu sou um incompetente! Ç-Ç

Uma revoada de morcegos passa por sobre a cabeça de Milo. Ele se joga no chão pra se proteger pegando o crucifixo e apontando pros lados. Ele caminha pela casa escura. Estaca numa mão e crucifixo na outra.

Ele sobe as escadas com cuidado, elas rangem. Chegando ao segundo andar, ele vê um caixão no meio da sala.

-O caixão do Vampiro! Essa é minha chance...

Ele se aproxima do caixão e o abre lentamente. Dentro, ele vê uma garota linda, aparentemente da sua idade. E aparentemente dormindo. Estava vestida como uma colegial. Blusa branca. Mini saia xadreza. Meias brancas e sapato preto.

A mão de Milo tremia. Ele leva a estaca ao coração da menina e ergue o martelo.

-Eu vou... Matar... Essa vampira... Linda...

De repente, ele sente uma fisgada no pescoço. Abre os olhos e a menina estava com os dentes cravados em seu pescoço.

-Nossa... Que sangue gostoso! Eu nunca bebi um sangue tão gostoso assim!

-Aaahh! Você me mordeu! Eu vou virar vampiro! Eu vou virar vampiro!

-Ahahaha! Seu bobo! Não se vira vampiro assim! Pra virar vampiro, eu tenho de sugar toooodo seu sangue e depois eu tenho que te dar de beber do meu. Aí sim, você vira um vampiro!

Milo ficava esfregando água benta com alho no pescoço.

-Ei moço! Posso beber mais um pouquinho?

-Tá louca echu? Vade-retro! Sai! Se manda! Pica a mula!

-Ahahaha! Você é engraçado!

Milo joga alho na cara da garota. E depois começa a respingar água benta. E depois atira o crucifixo na testa dela.

-Ei! O que pensa que está fazendo idiota? -A garota chuta Milo no teto. Ele atravessa o teto e cai de volta no chão.

-Aaaaiii! Parece que fui atingido por um aríete... x.x

-Desculpa. Eu esqueci que sou superforte... Mas você comeou! Jogando toda essa porcaria na minha cara! ù.u

-Você deve ser uma vampira anciã né? Como pode resistir a tudo isso? x.x

-Anciã é sua avó! Olha pra mim! Eu estou super jovem e bela! Tenho só 21 anos! Fui transformada muito recentemente! ò.o

-Não importa! Eu estou aqui pra te matar e ser aceito como Caçador de Vampiros oficial, criatura das trevas!

O rosto da menina muda subitamente pra uma cara de choro.

-É sempre assim... Seu monstro... Sua criatura das trevas... "Ah você é uma vampira? Então é uma criatura obscura sedeta de sangue! Vamos te matar!" Ninguém liga pro que eu sou por dentro!

-Qual é essa agora? ¬¬

-Idiota!

A garota dá um socão na cara de Milo que o faz atravessar a parede.

-Eu vou sair daqui! E é melhor que não me siga seu idiota! E não bagunce a minha casa! -Ela salta pela janela.

-Mas o que foi isso agora? x.x

**-Dia seguinte. Guilda dos Caçadores de Vampiros-**

Milo é levado por dois homens enormes até a presença de um homem em terno executivo, sentado diante de uma mesa com um semblante sério.

-E então, meu jovem? Como foi sua missão?

-Err... Sabe o que é? É que... Essa vampira era muito esperta e forte, senhor Saga...

-Nossos membros costumam matar grupos inteiros de anciões. Está me dizendo que não consegue matar uma reles vampirinha de 20 anos...?

-É que... Peraí... Como sabe que ela tem só 20 anos? õ.o

-Resultados, garoto! Se quer mesmo ser aceito como um caçador de vampiros oficial e combater as criaturas das trevas que mataram seus pais, mostre resultados... Agora vá...

Os dois homenzarrões carregam Milo até a porta e o atiram no meio da rua. Em seguida, eles se viram e entram de volta na guilda. Milo se levanta e caminha de volta pra casa.

-Eu preciso matar aquela vampira! Mas eu sou um incompetente mesmo em matar vampiros! Droga!

Milo chuta uma lata de lixo.

-Oie... Tá frustrado é?

-Ah! De onde você saiu? X.x

-Que foi? Eu não sou tão feia pra ficar assustando assim tá?

-Como você está andando a luz do dia?

-Ah é simples! Sol não faz mal pra gente. Só deixa os vampiros mais fracos!

Os olhos de Milo brilham.

-Mais fracos é?

Ele pega a estaca de dentro do casaco. Ela dá um murro na cara dele.

-Mais fracos, mas não indefesos... ¬¬

-Aaaaaiii... x.x

-Mas enfim. Meu nome é Stella! E qual o seu?

-Eu sou Milo... Peraí! Como você me achou? E por que não me matou?

Ela dá uma mordida no pescoço dele.

-É que seu sangue é tão gostoso... Eu farejei ele pela cidade até te achar... n.n

-Pois pode sair de perto de mim! Sua criatura das trevas!

Stella se enfurece.

-Mas que saco! Deixa de ser idiota! Não tá vendo que eu não sou uma criatura das trevas?

-Você é uma vampira! Vampiros são...

Milo leva outra mordida no pescoço.

-Para de beber meu sangue!

-Desculpa... Mas é muito gostoso!

Um homem de terno e óculos escuro, observa a cena do alto de um prédio. Ele pega um celular e disca para Saga.

-Sim senhor... O garoto é um traidor... Entendido... Eu vou cuidar disso...

Enquanto isso, Stella e Milo caminham por um playground. Stella se senta em um balanço enquanto Milo fica emburrado em outro.

-Ei. Vai ficar de cara feia o dia todo é?

Milo não responde.

-Que foi? Eu já te fiz alguma coisa? Por que odeia tanto os vampiros?

Milo continua calado.

-Oie! O gato comeu sua língua foi?

-Vocês sangue-sugas mataram os meus pais! Tá feliz agora?

O coração de Stella é partido. Agora ela entende por que Milo quer tanto se tornar um caçador de vampiros. Agora ela entende por que ele odeia os vampiros. E no fim, ela não sabe o que dizer pra consolá-lo.

-Sinto muito...

-O que você entende? Você é só um vampiro! Vocês só querem saber de beber sangue sem se importar com quem vai se machucar no processo!

-Idiota! Eu não sou assim!

Stella dá um tapa na cara de Milo. Vários homens de terno com estacas aparecem diante deles com estacas na mão.

-Você nos decepcionou garoto... Não pode matar um mísero monstro nojento? Seus pais deve estar revirando-se no túmulo...

-Caçadores... -Um tremor percorre o corpo de Stella.

-Como você é um incompetente, nós teremos de eliminar o vampiro nós mesmos... E eliminarmos você também... Afinal, você decepcionou o senhor Saga...

-O que? -Grita Milo. -O que está dizendo idiota?

Stella se coloca entre eles.

-Foge daqui! Eu seguro eles...

Milo não acredita no que acabou de ouvir.

-O que está dizendo...?

-Eu vou te proteger e você sai daqui!

-Somos caçadores profissionais, pirralha. E sabemos que a plena luz do dia, você está tão fraca que não passa de uma garota normal...

-O que? Você não pode com todos eles!

Stella corre pra cima dos caçadores. Mas ela é incapaz de lutar com eles. Os caçadores decidem se divertir um pouco e surra-la antes de matá-la.

-Parem! Seus covardes!

Milo não entende, mas ele queria proteger Stella. Aquela vampira. Aquela "criatura das trevas". Criatura das trevas que está arriscando a vida pra protegê-lo. Sem pensar, Milo pega uma bomba de alho e atira no chão perto dos homens que batiam em Stella. Em seguida, ele a pega no colo e corre.

-O que está fazendo...?

-Te salvando. Não deu pra perceber não?

-Precisava usar a bomba de alho?

-Você disse que não funcionava com você!

-Não me mata, mas é uma arma química pro meu faro... x.x

Os homens tossindo em meio a fumaça se enfurecem e procuram pelos dois. Mas não os encontram. Milo levara Stella de volta pro seu casarão abandonado. Milo está sentado no chão com Stella embalada em seus braços.

-Vamos ficar seguros aqui.

-Aqui é o primeiro lugar onde eles vão procurar, seu bobo... Nossa... Você é mesmo um péssimo caçador de vampiros...

-Eu não sou caçador de vampiros... E francamente. Não sei mais se quero ser...

-Não esquenta. Logo eu vou... Recuperar meus poderes... Ta quase anoitecendo...

-Escuta... Se você... Beber sangue, seu corpo vai sarar?

-Vai...

-Bebe o meu...

-Mas você não gosta...

-Mas eu quero...

Stella olha pra ele e acena com a cabeça. Ela lentamente se aproxima do pescoço dele e exibe suas presas. Ela dá uma mordida súbita e começa a beber o sangue pra curar seu corpo. O sangue dele é tão bom. Ela não consegue se controlar. Aos poucos Milo vai perdendo a consciência e desmaiando.

-Oh não... Milo! O que foi que eu fiz? Eu... Exagerei...

Stella ouve a porta sendo arrombada. Os caçadores voltaram e estão subindo pela escada. Ela repousa o corpo de Milo gentilmente no chão, com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Aguenta firme... Eu vou te proteger tá bem?

-Vai? Como? Você tá sem poderes... -Diz o caçador aparecendo na escada.

Aos poucos começa a escurecer e a lua começa a aparecer no céu. Os cabelos de Stella começam a flutuar. Suas presas começam a ficar mais longas. E seu corpo é envolto por uma aura sinistra.

-Olha só... Estou com poderes!

-Ih... 'O.O'

Os caçadores começam a recuar.

-Não precisamos ter medo dela! Ainda somos a maioria! E somos caçadores experientes! Vamos acabar com ela!

Com um sorriso sádico no rosto, Stella dá um soco em dos caçadores que o atira através da parede pra fora da casa. Outro tenta atacá-la pelas costas, mas recebe um chute no estômago que o manda pela janela. O terceiro tenta dar um soco nela, mas ela segura seu punho e dá uma cabeçada na testa dele.

Os outros começam a ficar com medo. Stella corre desferindo golpes pra todo lado. Atirando caçadores contra as paredes. Contra as portas. Segurando-os pelo calcanhar e batendo no chão. Jogando-os uns pra cima dos outros. Socos e chutes devastadores são desferidos até que nenhum deles esteja mais de pé.

-Que aprendam a lição! Idiotas!

Aí ela se lembra de Milo. Estava ainda sentado contra a parede. Pálido. Quase morrendo por falta de sangue.

-Milo... Resista...

-Eu... Não sei se vou conseguir... Minha visão... Está turva...

-Por favor... Não morra... E não me odeio por isso...

Stella faz um pequeno corte no pulso e libera o sangue na boca de Milo.

-Não me odeie tá? É o único jeito de você sobreviver... -Stella beija os lábios de Milo.

**-Dias depois-**

Milo e Stella caminham pela rua, indo pra escola em seus uniformes escolares.

-Pois é... Eu não me tornei um caçador de vampiros. Mas em compensação, eu encontrei algo muito melhor...

-Vem Milo! Estamos atrasados! -Diz Stella correndo na frente dele.

O fim...?

Espero que tenha gostado Stella-chan!

Parabéns! Muitas felicidades! E tudo de bom, por que você merece sua doida! XD

PS.: Acho que essa fic ainda rende pano pra manga né? Se eu tiver mais idéias pra ela... Quem sabe? XP


End file.
